Odio
by Dev Fanfiction
Summary: (One shot DBS) Vegeta se encierra a entrenar en su cámara de gravedad para ser más fuerte y derrotar a Black, pero a medida que pasan los minutos se dará cuenta que su gran odio va dirigido hacia otra persona.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece. La serie y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

One shot inspirado por escena de Vegeta entrenando, del capítulo 52 de Dragon Ball Super

* * *

 **Odio**

* * *

No lo toleró más. Entró a la casa, directo a su cámara de gravedad. Ingresó los dígitos de acceso y se encerró sin mirar atrás. Casi rompió el tablero cuando activó la gravedad deseada, la máxima para no perder el tiempo y potenciar su poder de pelea para hacerle frente al nuevo enemigo. Activó todos los robots de combate que tenía a mano. Eran muchos más, pero la mitad estaban siendo reparados y el resto se encontraba en el laboratorio de Bulma, y no había tiempo que perder. Algo crecía dentro de él y explotaría en cualquier momento.

Estaba enojado, furioso y la única forma de sacarlo era entrenando. El tan solo imaginar la situación en el futuro de su hijo, le hacía hervir la sangre y despertaba su instinto más primitivo de venganza y sed de sangre, aquel que experimentó cuando trabajó para Freezer y luego durante los años que buscó vengarse de Kakarotto.

Esquivó los rayos que le regresaban los robots, voló entre ellos y reventó algunos, pero la ira no desaparecía. Él muy bien sabía lo que era destruir un planeta entero y casi podía observar la devastación causada por Black. Escuchó los gritos, olió la sangre y cadáveres, sintió la desesperación de su hijo y Bulma al no poder hacer nada al respecto y tener que ocultarse para salvar sus vidas. Él mismo había sido causante de esa situación en tantos planetas durante su juventud.

Se detuvo y puso en guardia, observando los robots a punto de atacarlo

Pensó en Bulma y sus últimos momentos con vida.

—Por su culpa, mi familia… —susurró con la mandíbula tensa.

Pensó en Black destruyendo su hogar y a la mujer que nunca llegó a amar en el futuro.

—No lo perdonaré… —El odio creció y creció.

Entonces lo comprendió.

Saltó para esquivar el ataque de sus robots, voló para evadir los rayos y golpeó a los oponentes metálicos como si se trataran de Black, pero más que nada, como si se tratara de él mismo.

El odio infinito que corría por su sangre, más que para Black, iba dirigido hacía él. Por su egoísmo e irresponsabilidad la Bulma del futuro le tocó vivir lo peor durante muchos años y ahora estaba muerta. Él se conocía muy bien, estaba consciente de lo mal que trató a su Bulma en la época que entrenó a la espera de los androides, y después de Cell también, y ya podía imaginarse lo que hizo con la Bulma del futuro, donde no alcanzaron a tener una relación. ¡Qué gran hijo de puta fue! Y estaba seguro que con ella fue mucho peor, y ahora llegaba Black y la mataba, cuando lo único que le quedaba era ser feliz junto a su hijo.

Era injusto, mucho. A esa Bulma le había tocado duro y su yo del futuro no podía hacer nada porque estaba muerto, y de haber sobrevivido tampoco confiaba en él para protegerla como se debía.

Destruyó sus robots. Destruyó a Black y destruyó a Vegeta. Ese maldito que lo único que hizo fue hacerla sufrir se merecía revivir para pagar por todo lo que cometió contra Bulma. Él merecía pagar, el Vegeta del futuro y el presente debían pagar por todo ese dolor.

Pisó el robot y no fue capaz de soportarse a sí mismo al recordar su pasado. No le alcanzaría vida para arrepentirse y más se odió al saber lo afortunado que era.

—¡Maldito! —rugió haciendo estallar su ki.

El suelo y la casa retumbó bajo sus pies. No cesaría jamás, no se detendría hasta acabar con cualquier enemigo que amenazara la paz de su familia, ya fuera en este tiempo o en otro, en este universo o el los que hubiera. Usaría ese odio inmenso para hacerse más fuerte y continuar redimiendo sus pecados.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

Fue algo que se me vino a la mente después de ver el capítulo de DBS. Una vez Whis le dijo a Vegeta que pensaba demasiado a la hora de pelear, y creo que este pudo haber sido una de las cosas que lo enojó tanto durante su entrenamiento, además por supuesto, de Black, pero también había algo más, un rechazó a sí mismo por todo el mal que hizo a la mujer que ama y que en el futuro le tocó sufrir demasiado. Nadie toca a su Bulma, y precisamente, en el futuro lo hicieron, incluido él.

Definitivamente estoy enamorada de Vegeta y su evolución como personaje. Esta es mi forma de rendirle tributo. Espero les agrade, lo escribí con mucho amor.

Con cariño,

Dev.

17/07/2016.


End file.
